fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Uchiha Shinobi
NARUTO FOREVER Story: Uchiha Shinobi Chapter: Part 1 http://fannon22.wikia.com/wiki/Fannon_copy_Wiki Back to Main Page To Chapter 2 BY =ALPHARAY= Summary: 'We all know the nature of what if fics, right? So lets change things up a little bit. Where Kisame fights Killer Bee, and Sasuke was truly worthy to be called Uchiha. Pairing; Kyuaku/Yuna, onesided Sasuke/Harem, and OC/OC. Basicly, this will be Sasuke with the abilities and personailty of Zonnie Uchiha. KEY= "NARUTO" - Yelling "Naruto" - Thoughts, Flashbacks, Sasuke talking to Jyuubi telepathy, Letters and poems "'Naruto" -Chimera Talking to AlphaRay telepathy, Justu or Teniques, Aliens and any other special people, sound effects Naruto -Sasuke & Jyuubi talk mindscape Important things to Know; Universal Money System; 1 Bonze Coin = 1$ 1 Silver Coin = 10$ 1 Gold Coin = 100$ 1 Platinum Coin = 1000$ Chest Pecies Rank (Highest to Lowest); King/Queen (Sannin) Rook (Kage) Bishop (Jonin) Knight (Chunin) Pawn (Genin) Time Era Notes AIC = Is the time peorid in Wavnd: Rigkun. Means during the years of the First War of Worlds (4,000 years) AFW = Is the time peorid in Wavnd: Bear Tales. Means after first war (601 years) DR = Is the time peroid in Wavnd Forever. Means During Ryoku (16 years) date Numeral i.e II W = Means number of months/years after a war. To this day the date would be something like this; Nonvember 17, 2 IV W Rebirth Sasuke was sitting in his 'room' in the Akatsuki hideout. It was boring here, he was angry he had just come back from a mission that really pissed him off; he had lost the battle with Naruto and literly everyone saw him. And it just wasn't form Kohona, no, all the five nations and even the samurai watched the battle. To loose like that was emberrassing. Ever since Madara had allowed Kabuto to join the Akatsuki the remaining Akatsuki members had been acting strange and it was bugging him. Plus the fact he'd always hated that four eyed freak. Sasuke growled angrily at the thought. He couldn't do nothing because he was gravely ingured. Even Madara said his inguries were a medic nin's worst nightmare, or dream depending on how you look at it. He fell asleep not long afterward but almost as soon as he had gotten to sleep he let out a ferocious growl of annoyance when there was a knock on the door. He stormed over to it and saw Madara and Kabuto standing there Kabuto had a weird look on his face almost as if he were trying not to smile. "What the hell is it now?" Sasuke growled. "Sasuke...I want you to report to Kabuto's lab down the basement." Madara said. "Have you forgotten that I can barely move, and why?" Sasuke hissed not wanting anything to do with Kabuto, or Madara for that matter. "Because Sasuke...I have a.....offer... for you...and we don't want you to miss it." Kabuto said with a chuckled. "Whatever. I'll be down in a minute." Sasuke said and closed the door. Sasuke grabbed his sword and started down to the lab but once he got there he knocked on the door and it opened by itself. Sasuke just stared into the dark room wondering if he should go in or not, he finely decided to go in and the door slammed shut. Sasuke was about to turn around but something suddenly knocked his sword out of his hand when he grabbed it from its sheath. Then he felt something wrap around his feet and two hands firmly grabbed his wrists, but Sasuke shivered these hands weren't normal, they were so cold, almost like ice. Then the words he heard next made him freeze in place. "Hello Sasuke." Sasuke stopped and his eyes widened, he knew that voice and who it belong to. Kabuto was right there with snakes. They firmly locked the Uchiha in place. "I know an exllent way to get your powers back." The mysterious mec-nin said letting a sly smille past his lips. "Don't you want to complete your revenge aginst the elders, are you going to let a few inguries and Team 7 slow you down? Is the last elite Uchiha gonna take this?" "My revenge, hm, I don't trust that snake, but as long as I get my revenge, I WILL NOT DIE!" Sasuke thought. "YES KABUTO, PLEASE GIVE ME MY POWERS BACK!" Kabuto was a little shocked at Sasuke using please, but he seemed desperate enough to become a missing nin for gaing power, so, "Should've figured he even trust me for restoring his power. Unfourunely for him, howerver, I will gain something out of this. Hehehe..." Kabuto thought. "Alright then, Sasuke-Kun, the pain to this technique will be unbearable, howerver it only last for a few seconds." Kabuto then brought out some bottles. Sasuke watched as he approached him then held the bottle over Sasuke's chest and poured the liquids over it and rubbed them into his skin. Sasuke muffled a curse the liquids were freezing cold. Kabuto then formed multiple hand seals and finely he pressed a hand on Sasuke's chest and a bright red light filled the room. "What are-" But before Sasuke could protest a stabing feeling overcame his whole body and he screamed in pain as he blacked out. From the shadows Madara had watched the whole thing, he was getting ready to kill Kabuto untill the hebi-teme stoped him. "I know you're worried, but I must assure you that Sasuke is fine. What I am doing will restore his powers and turn him into the perfect killing machine." "You better be doing something alright. If I find out that you are just fucking with Sasuke's body to get revenge, I will-" "Lisen, I know that I am partialy responseable for us loseing the war-" "You got our base discovered, my riennegan eye destroyed, and Sasuke near death!" "Exactly! How about we focus on restarting this war? We didn't entirely lose it you know, well the Bijuu got freed and your eye and all, but they havent entirely seen what we or Sasuke can be capable of! Why don't we turn him into the ultamite weapon, then you can take over his body!" "Sound way too much like Oroichamaru and if I remember correctly, he ended up being Sasuke's vessel." Kabuto smilled. "Well, we won't know untill we try right? You know all of Sasuke's abilities and not even Onki, or the First knew all of yours right? I say we just try it out and experiment with the boy, and see what we can relly turn him into, besides, have you forgotten who I summoned?" Madara winced at the thought. He had entirely forgotten about Kabuto's weird powers, and literly was at the Snake Mans mercy. There was nothing he could do, and Sasuke, for not looseing his powers, he would've attacked him so fast. There was nothing to do but wait and see just what Kabuto was planning. Madara nodded. Before he could vanish Kabuto spoke to him. "Why don't you just use Izanagi, and create the eight tails and nine tails? I stored and collected all the chakra from everyone we killed while fighting there are even a few spare eyes I had for this purpose." Okay, now Madara was scared. "Just how long have you been planning this?" "Possibly before Sasuke even joined you." Madara vanished and went to the collected room of sealed chakra while Kabuto was now free to do whatever the hell he wants with Sasuke. "And now, the real war begins." Kabuto Smilled evily. (Sometime later, 2 months IVW) "What did...WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Sasuke yelled as loud as his voice could take him. "I'd be carefull if I were you, Sasuke-Kun. I've managed to restore your shinobi powers by forcefully reopening your chakra appendex." "Hugh?" Sasuke said but then blacked out. Madara seemily to have compleated his jop arrived. "His chakra what?" The masked Uchiha said. "Your chakra appendex. It is part of your chakra networking system that allows shinobi like us, to acess and use chakra for a viritey of things." "Your point with this boring history lesson, Kabuto?" "I had to make a gamble." "A gamble? GET TO THE POINT KABUTO!" "By forcing your chakra networking system to open, his entire DNA database was right there, you know, gentics and bloodlines? Well your chakra system contains all of yout genetic information. Altering that can have serious conquses such as mutating your DNA to ajust to the sudden power boost your body experiences. By my calcluations, Sasuke's DNA patteren was on the verge of breaking, so I had to give him this." Kabuto was holding up a bottle. "The bottle contained the verry first genetic information for Oroichamaru's gift, or as you should say, his cursed seals. By directly puring it into the DNA database, Sasuke became a...Mutant." "WHAT? YOU MEAN HES A WALKING TALKING CURSED SEAL!!!" "Well something like that. Rember Jugo?" Madara thought for a moment before nodding after seeing his abilities. "Yeah, so he's him. He can alternate his form." "A detailed explanation; Due to him being half human and half mutant with geans for several traits, Sasuke's DNA is highly unstable, but it can be controlled. Due to this DNA, unlike other members who have mutation, he will not be limited to one transformation, and can enter whatever form is best for the situation. When first creating an appendge, it will happen slowly and painfuly. The second time, it will happen faster and less painfull. The third time will be even faster and usaly painless and so on untill it is fully developed. This process varies among apendges as Claws took only three times, but his wings took over twelve tries before becoming fully developed. He can change what form he takes almost instantly and can isolate the transformation to parts of his body. Some other powers include altering his organs to prevent fatal blows, turning his skin into spikes, or even bows and arrows. He can also use his bones similar to skymoismaryu. His apednges alway's appear like snake scales." "So, he is like Jugo then?" " Not really. Besides shape-shifting, another abilitly that Sasuke gained was oroichmaru's affinity to snakes. This is proably because he was the first person to create the mutation effect. Sasuke can summon snakes from any part of his body, and could use Orochimaru's Body Shedding technique to shed his skin and produce a new body, thus repairing any damage he sustained. As well as an absorbtion abilitly that allowed him to gain the abilities, memories and soul of his target. Furthermore, because these are part of his natural abilities and not techniques being preformed, Sasuke can use these abilities without having to use any chakra." "This is all intresting indeed. But tell me, why did you have me create replccement Bujuu?" "I thought you wanted to become the Jinchuriki for the Ten-Tails." Kabuto replied. "Well yeah, but these beast are not the actual tailed beast, so they won't fully recreate the ten-tails, at least I don't think." "Well, why don't we try that out on...Sasuke?" "What!?" Madara yeleped. "Oh come on. He is our ginny pig, he's too blinded in the darkness. And if everything proves to be a sucess, it will end up in your favor anyways. You could alway's extract the beast from him, and don't forget as the Ten-Tails Jinchuriki, his eyes.." Madara was smilling. "What do you say, lets unleash this tailed beast!" With a nodd, the revived Atkuski memers began the justu for the unsealing of the massive beast. Instantly nine diffrent colors shot out of the statue; these are the tailed beast. In the place of the Hachabi, there was an eight tailed dragon. In the place of the Kyuubi there was a nine-tailed black fox. Madara was mumbleing some unknown words and preforming many unknown hand sighns. The beast then transformed into the massive creature. These stood a moon sized tiger striped Coyote. It had Ocotpus tenticles for tails, long ears, teath and horns. It had golden eyes with red diamond shaped pupils, and hourglass irides. (Several hours later) Kabuto walked into the room and looked at Madara who was untying Sasuke from the table. "Kabuto can you check his DNA readings and tell me how the process is going?" Kabuto walked over to Sasuke and put a small machine to Sasuke's chest as a mark appeared on it. "Yes his chakra seems to fit the creature well the demon is responding well in its new environment. You should be able to summon it now when ever you wish. The demon has also given Sasuke-Kun here some itresting abilities. He seems to be able to use it's saliava, and there is something else, but I can't quite put my glasses on it. Kabuto said as he watched Madara stroke Sasuke's hair as he looked the boy's body over. Madara then noticed the large black symbol on Sasuke's chest. "Kabuto what's this? Is this part of the jutsu you told me of?" He asked. "Oh that? That is the demon seal that will keep the demon inside Sasuke's body. But I warn you there are some side effects to it." Kabuto said looking down at Sasuke's face. "Such as?" Madara asked. "Constant dizziness, blurry vision, temporary immobilization at times, short outbursts of power, and short temper even though sometimes it seems he already has one." Kabuto said pushing up his glasses. "Hmm…I see…" Madara said softly. Sasuke started to stir and he saw Madara standing above him looking down at him. Sasuke found he wasn't strapped down anymore and he jumped to his feet only something was wrong he didn't feel right he collapsed to his knees then a burning pain filled his chest. "What the hell did you do to me!" Sasuke yelled as he looked at the seal on his chest, it was quite clear the boy was panicked. The medic-nin, and the old Uchiha spent the next thirty minuites talking to Sasuke about his new mutant abilities. They both decided that the Jyuubi, if it can be called that, should be kept a secreat. So far, so good. Sasuke had learned a lot about his mutant abilities, and Kabuto said that he could verry well surpass Jugo. He had seen the snake and was working on his absorbtion abilities as well as his ninjustu. It wasn't long before Sasuke learned about the Hebi Bushins and soon began the training method of them. It was during a training session that Sasuke's eyes, were diffrent. They were gold with Red Diamond shaped pupils just like his beast. Sasuke at first went crazy, but then smilled. "My sharigan, I think it undergoed it's own mutation." "What do you mean?" "It's weird, it's like my eye has all the extra abilities.." Sasuke murmured as he decided to take a rest. "Kabuto?" Madara decided to ask him if he knows anything about it. "Ah yes, being the host of the Ten-Tails, Sasuke has gained asess to the eyes of the Sage.. He has the Kagegan." "Whats the diffrence?" "The Kagegan has all the abilities of the four main doujustu. Because he has the Eternal Manyou sharigan, he has gained acess to the eternal Mangeykou Kagegan." "You are by far, the best minion I have ever had." "Why thank you." Kabuto replied smirkinly. What will we do now? The Uchiha-" "Needs to ask you all for a favor." Sasuke said surprising them both. "That would be what? Kabuto said wondering what he was trying to pull. "Reanimate Karin, Jugo, Suijestu, Kyuaku, Yuna, and Tidus. I'm gonna rebuild and rule Otogakure." "What for?" "Cuz I want to, and theses nothing else to do. Besides, we can offer you military power." "Okay then." Kabuto did as Sasuke asked and he wished the dynamic duo a farewell before leaving to fufill his own goals. With his revived team, Sasuke headed out ready to take Otogakure by storm. "Attetion team Taka, Otogakure is our goal for now, we will kill the dyamio and take over the little country and rebuild it into the fecirest country ever live. We will arrive there in shortly two hours. Everyone better be prepared." The subordiantes nodded and left. "Alright, theres not an easy way to say this, but if we want to rule Oto, you guy's gotta get some new skills. From now on, you all will be required to acheive abilities that will push your level to it's limits. If you guys don't, not only will you fail me, but also yourselves, and Otogakure." That mighty speech had a bigger effect than Sasuke thought. In less than four months, his entire team had vast improvements. Suigestu managed to learn several water release justu as well as collect all seven of the swords, Jugo's cursed controll was now around Sasuke's level, and he had learned some Earth justus to boot. Kyuaku's Kenjustu and Genjustu training was also moving swoftly. Yuna's chakra controll was compared to tsunaudes, and lastly Karin, she had learned much from a bow and arrow. The group did manage to kill the dyanimo and with the help of Sasuke's Hebi-bushins Otogakure was rebuilt in less than a year and many people decided to join Otogakure in hopes of a new start. This formed Otogakure's shinobi system and the many clans that came with it. During the wars, Suigestu and Karin finialy relised thier feelings for eachother, as well as Kyuaku and Yuna who also became a cupple. Hell, even Jugo managed to find a sweetheart himself. Later, two fimilar people, Guren, Gozu and Yamaru came to Otogakure when they herd the rumors and were equally surprised. There were soon clans to be formed. Not long after that, Sasuke became Otokage, and formed powerfull groups such as Koukon, and the Omega Sannin. Sasuke was one of twelve Oto members that voted yes on a rule that allowed Missing-nin to become part of the villiage anytime. (November 11, 11 IVW) It was november. And precious lord, Otokage was looking outside looking at the Omega Falls from the indside point of view, because he was the one who built them like that. He decided to take a quiet stroll outside, and teleported himself on his statued head. "The Omega Memorial." ''The Uchiha thought as he looked at the statues of him along with Jugo, Kairn, Suigestu, Kyuaku, Yuna and Tidus. Unlike the other statuefied Memorials, all of Otogakure's heroes, not just the Kage were built. Of corse, the Kage was always the bgger statue and on the outside of the circular patteren, to show the heroes respect. A huge bell rang. Sasuke turned and saw that it was Omega's Clock. It was 8:00Am. Tme to sing the national anthem of the entier sound Kingdom. :''Truth and hope in our Fatherland! :And death to every foe! :Our soldiers shall not pause to rest :We vow our loyalty : : :Old traditions they will abide :Arise young heroes! :Our past inspires noble deeds :All Hail Otogakure! : : :Immortal beacon shows the way :Step forth, seek glory! :Hoist your swords high into the clouds :Hail Otogakure! : : :Our Kage stands astride this world :He’ll vanquish every foe! :His truth and justice shine so bright :All hail his brilliant light! : : :Never will he be overthrown :Like mountains and sea :His bloodline immortal and pure :All Hail Otogakure! : : :So let his wisdom guide our way :Go forth and seek glory :Hoist your swords high into the clouds :Hail Otogakure!! Sasuke smilled. Time for work. He teleported himself inside his building, and began todays daily dose of paperwork. Sasuke, howerver wasn't the only one who was training his ass off. There was a blonde girl. She was the jinchuriki for the real Ten-Tails, and had full controll over the beast, a master in senjustu, Fuinjustu, and colorbration justu, the Clone Professor, and inventor of many Rasengan abilities. Her name was Naruto; the Demon Lord of Wind. And she was heading towards Otogakure to beat the living crap out of Sasuke. Or at least thats what she thought untill she somehow fell in love with him. Then again, Naruto was always on his mind. Sasuke already knew that Naruto was the ideal girl for him. Sasuke even helped Naruto in her abilities and when the time came, Sasuke used a special Fuinjustu technique to seal the false-created Jyuubi inside of him, to be planted inside of Naruto; making her the Ultamite Jinchuriki. Over the next six months to prepare for war, Sasuke spent the time learning many Raiton justus; such as the chidori body flicker technique and the chidori armor. Naruto also spent some time learning powerfull wind-based techniques like the Rasendragon for instance. ------------ Current Powers; Sas: Mutantion = explained eairler Kagegan = an eye that has the abilities of all the four doujustu Eleaments: Fire, Lightning, Blaze, Mirror, Acid, Plasma Weapon: Dragatashiou- a black sythe with dragonlike markings on it. Naru: Jinchuriki, Ten-Tailed Beast and can fully controll it Senjustu = Fully mastered, also an expert in colorbration justu Fuinjustu = "Is said to be just like her father.." Eleaments: Wind Auspice Techniques: Hebi-Bushin; Like all other Bushinjustu, this technique creates a clone of the user. Howerver, this clone is made from the users body parts, which means that only those with cursed seals or body alteration can properly use this abilitly. This technique has similar effects to the Wood Clone, and original clone technique, and can not be used in rapid sucession or in large numbers for risk of chakra exahution. Rasendragon; like Rasenshuriken but instead shapes the wind chakra into a massive dragon with similar effects to the wind dragon bullet. In Sage mode, the dragon can be used as a long-range attack. (The Next Day) The dynamic duo were both called to an important meeting in the Otogakure Town hall. Naruto's cheast area was noticeably covered in tatoo seals. Sasuke had the addation of a Snake Summoning Tatoo on his left arm. He was ambixiderous, but he used his ninjustu with his leaft hand. Even though Sasuke has the abilitly of Unlimited contracts, he often found himself being fond of Snakes and Hawks more than anything else. "Oh brother, today is gonna be super mega lame." Naruto said making Sasuke laugh. Sasuke already knew why they were here. They were going to be getting sensei's to prepare for the war. You would think as Otokage and Top Kunochi, that Sasuke and Naruto could be left to thier own devices, but alas, according to Benten even a god needs challenge once in a while. "Alright here is the roll call. Team 1..." (Several minuites later) "Team Z, Uchiha Sasuke." Everybody cheered. Even Sasuke's fanclub. "Naruto." Everybody groned. "And Danta Gozu." An even bigger groan. After calling the last name of the last team, sushinns revealing Otogakure sensei's came. One by one they each picked up thier students untill there was only Naruto, Sasuke and Danta left.